The Miranda Of Hillridge
by trumpet626
Summary: Miranda the Rebal (that cares about fasion) has an accident at the skate park with ollie the trolley her parents don't know she snuck out will she get in trouble at HOSPITAL. or will miranda and rory have sex.


What A Rebel Chapter 1 The Accident Part 1 

"Miranda Isabella Sanchez come down from that room of yours, you are in so much trouble young lady," Miranda Sanchez's mum Dianella called up-stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin." Miranda said to herself as she kicked off her heeled boots. Miranda is a cool 15-year old girl.

(AN in this story Miranda does get into trouble a lot but she really cares about fashion)

Miranda walked down to the bottom off the stairs and took off her leather jacket and hung it on the hooks, (She only hung it on the hooks because it was actually her dad's jacket and she loved it.) underneath the jacket was a jewelled top (that had the ripped effect) with netting arms and a baggy cargo army mini skirt.

"Miranda are you coming" her mother yelled.

" Chill mum I'm here" Miranda said as she walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool.

"I just got a call from your school saying that you didn't show up for detention AND you spray painted 'Horney McGuire' across Elizabeth McGuire's locker." Dianella said as Miranda snickered under her hand.

_(She used to be friends with Lizzie and Gordo but Lizzie and Gordo got together and made Miranda felt left out)_

"She deserved it after taking Ronnie Gilmore away from me and I didn't show up for detention because I had to get simple plans new CD at gigga box before they sold out." Miranda shot at her mother.

(AN gigga box is a CD store I made up)

"I don't care if simple plans new CD was out you have to show up for detention because we love you." Dianella said to Miranda." I don't care just…just go to your room Miranda."

" I was already planning on going" Miranda said as she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

(Miranda's room)

"Lousy mother thinks she can boss me around " Miranda said to herself as she walked into her room and dived into her bed.

"Oh its 8:30 time 3 way with Angel and Rory, I hope Rory says yes to me asking him to go skate-boarding tonight," Miranda said out loud as she picked up her black cord-less phone and punched in Angel's number.

MMiranda AAngel RRory

A-Hi what do you want?

M-Hey Angel what's with the mood you sound like you just got… oh no you didn't just get grounded did you.

A-Uh Randa I hate to tell you but yes I just got grounded. But only for a week.

M-Oh okay you wanna 3 way with Rory.

A-Ok hold on.

(3 minutes later)

A-Randa you there?

M-Yeah is Rory there?

R-I'm here. So Randa I except get your devil board and meet me at the skate park at 9:00 pm tonight.

M-Okay Rory see you tonight don't chicken out.

R-Why would I.

M-Bye Rory.

Click

M-Angel you still there?

A-Yeah I'm here listen I'll come over so we can decide what to wear tonight I'll be over in 5.

M-Okay see you then and don't forget to sneak out and into my house. K.

A-Ok Bye Randa.

M-Bye Angel.

Click

Click

(15 minutes later)

"Love the outfit" angel says as Miranda looks in the mirror. Miranda is wearing her black and pink Gallaz, her dads leather jacket, her black Roxy halter top and her hair was half up half down and she was wear black eye liner and very berry lip gloss.

"Thanks angel you wanna board with me to the park you can borrow my devil board I'll use my Roxy board" Miranda while walking to the door to put her Gallaz on.

"Okay" angel replied.

Soon they were skating past angels house, but they kept on going to the skate park.

" Hi Randa" Rory said as he skated up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for" Miranda said while playfully punching Rory in the arm

" Well the guys didn't believe that we are going out so I had to prove it to them" Rory said back to her.

" Well to make them really believe you, you have to do this" Miranda said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pashed him.

" Whoa, that will really make them believe that we are going out come on lets go to the half pipe" Rory said as he skated off to the half pipe.

"Okay now what do you want me to do?" Miranda said as they climbed the stairs.

" Its called Ollie the trolley, you see that trolley over there you have to Ollie it then come back and flip the pipe" Rory said as he looked into miranda's eyes "think you can handle it"

"Try me" Miranda said as she clipped her helmet on and skated down the half pipe.

She went up and ollied the trolley put as she came down she slipped and smacked her head on the ground. Rory, Angel and a bunch of other people ran up to her. She was unconscious.

"Call an ambulance from Randa's mobile angel" Rory said to angel" and also call her parents"

(AN you'll have to wait but the second chapter won't be very far away.)


End file.
